Apprentice of the Cloud warrior
by nextbrucelee01
Summary: rebooted version of my old story. naruto failed to stop Tobi but a man arrives and helps naruto and sends him back to the past, and decides to train him. however Naruto is not the only one with a new master


Apprentice of the cloud warrior

a/n this is my first fan fiction so please don't flame but I would love constructive criticism

Normal speech

_Thoughts/flashbacks _

**Demon or god speech**

_**Demon or god thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own all OC characters and techniques naruto learns from him if you see similarities with other stories then it was not copied purposely

enjoy

In mindscape

"I failed. I LET EVERYONE DOWN!" Naruto screamed. He didn't stop Tobi he let his guard down and Tobi attacked him from behind with a knee to the head. He had managed to turn Sasuke during the fight but when he did Tobi killed Sasuke.

"**Yes kit you did fail now because of you I'm being extracted!" **the kurama roared angrily.

Naruto was listening to the kyubi roar with hatred saying how week and foolish he was. Naruto couldn't deny it he now knew how weak he was and was starting to give up hope. "Kurama your right I am weak I know that I just wished there was another way some how some way to start over" naruto said with his heart filled with sadness.

"what would you do if you got a second chance Naruto?" someone said but could not be seen.

"What the, who's there!" naruto said not knowing what was going on. When naruto was looking around his mindscape a tall man with a big build came out of the shadows. Naruto looked at the man examining him to see if he was there as a friend or foe'. The man was about five feet twelve inches he had a golden yellow martial arts gi of some kind on top of his gi was a blue piece of cloth around his shoulder going from his right to his left, his left shoulder had a silver sleeve and his right did not showing big yet toned arms his sleeve had a second blue sleeve doing a zigzag like motion and the extending past his knee. His pants were silver that of a normal baggy gi but and the ankles he had blue wraps and black martial arts shoes.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" the man said before naruto interrupted.

"you didn't scare me!".

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you let me introduce my self I am Cloudman." Cloudman said. When Naruto and Kurama heard his name they started laughing uncontrollable. They were surprised though when Cloudman started laughing with them.

"Why are you laughing?" naruto asked.

"Because I know my name seams stupid at first but let me demonstrate my power" an with that Cloudman was gone.

"hey Kurama show us whats going out side!"

**"On it kit!"** and then a t.v appeared and Naruto and Kurama could see what was going on outside.

-outside world-

"The process is almost complete soon the jubi will be mine" Madara said with pride that he would finally have infinite power.

"What was that I couldn't hear you you're ego is like a sound barrier!" Cloudman said suddenly appearing behind madara.

"What did you say?" Madara said with anger as he was interrupted.

"Geez your ego is so big that you cant even hear me that is typical of an Uchiha it's sad just sad" Cloudman said mocking Madara making him angrier.

"Why you insignificant little worm! I will kill you!" madara activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He charged at Cloudman who was smiling and easily dodged a punch. Madara then spun around to give a hook kick to Cloudman's gut but Cloudman grabbed his foot and lifted him up and threw him to the wall. Madara hit the wall with his feet and pushed off to Cloudman and gave him a knee to the face which hit Cloudman under the chin.

"Now leave before I kill you." madara exclaimed before he was punched to the wall and this time he hit it face first.

"what the how did you." madara was in shock from Cloudman seemingly unscratched from his strongest knee strike. Cloudman was still smiling and started to laugh at madara. Madara charged in and started throwing punches and kicks which Cloudman easily avoided and kept blocking and dodging. After madara kicked and Cloudman blocked with his shin he pushed madara's shoulder sending him off balanced into the ground.

"That is it I will kill you. Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" madara roared as he let his attack loose. Cloudman stood there with a slightly more serious face and put his hand forward and was holding the whole attack and he then deflected it up into the air.

"What was that suppose to do it barely struck a nerve. Now let me show you my true strength." after Cloudman said that a shock wave blasted the area around them and the energy being released was so tremendous that it made madara look like a swimming pool next to an ocean.

"its early but i have no choice Jubi I summon You!" when Tobi said that nothing happened.

"Sorry Tobi but the ultimate demon and kami of all worlds will not fight me."

After this madara left to try and figure out a way to defeat his opponent in the future. He was patient enough to wait a little longer to control the jubi. Little did he know he wouldn't get the chance after that

"What the how, did you?" naruto was asking dumbfounded to see he was free and Cloudman in front of him.

"I said I would demonstrate my power and this is it" Cloudman responded.

Naruto was filled with happiness "If this what you can do in a few short minutes then can you fix things to the way they were!" naruto asked excited but was sad when Cloudman responded

"Sorry I can not return the dead amongst the living its is against my religious beliefs to o so. but I can reverse time and give you a second chance." naruto's spirit rose again and asked

"But isn't that the same as bringing people back to life."

"No it is not for when we are born we don't remember every detail about our lives as infants but some of the oldest memories are that of 2 years old or older. But I belief we are born knowing every thing but only allowed to live when it has been sealed away if I return a life back amongst the living then they would be reborn in a sense and would know everything and couldn't have it sealed away and thus would not really be alive. But reversing time makes them actually live with there souls. yes I can do that but you have to prove to me how far you would go to accomplish that" before Cloudman could was going to ask what he would do naruto exclaimed

"I would give my very life and soul for my friends to come back and have a second chance." after naruto finished Cloudman looked at him and said

"Then lets begin."

after that a shock wave was felt as six angel wings came out of Cloudman's back lightning surrounded him a gold ring formed around his head and a lightning halo appeared some of the ground seemed to be vanishing at a particular point underneath Cloudman and then naruto felt his power and the kyubi himself was terrified of Cloudman . After the wings appeared everything crumbled and went dark then a light appeared and Cloudman was t at the center of it. Then a horrific sound was heard around naruto as Cloudman's left side was starting to get red armor on his chest bone looking armor on his arm and his head started to look demonic he then hade his angel wing's on that side replaced with torn demon wing's. in this form he Used his power to turn back time. Then it went dark again and naruto woke up and saw the ceiling to his apartment when he looked around he saw his room and then ran to the door but hit the ground and wonder what was going on when Cloudman appeared.

"Sorry but you won't be able to move for a while your brain needs to adapt to your 12 year old body" Cloudman stated

naruto looked at him and asked Can you help me get over this faster?"

"Sorry but I won't give everything to you I will how ever give you your sage mode and rasenshuriken abilities when you gain better body control you still have a year before graduation so you have time to adapt" Cloudman responded waiting to see naruto's reaction.

Naruto thought about what this man had done for him and could only say and ask "Thank you so mush but can I ask you one more favor."

"Sure what is it?" Cloudman asked hoping Naruto would ask the question he was looking for

"Could you train me?" at that Cloudman laughed making naruto confused.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Of course I will and this time you will kick Madara to the dust. Well lets get down to business first off lets get your body control back up to speed" Cloudman told naruto.

"Let me guess shadow clones." Naruto replied.

"exactly, however lets get some help from the kyubi." Cloudman said while smiling

"Ok but I don't think he will help willingly" Naruto stated.

"Oh I think he will if he knows what's good for him" Cloudman said evilly.

"Oh I'm ganna love this" naruto got excited

Mindscape

" **What do you want kit cant you see I'm sleeping" **kurama said aggravated.

" Who cares I sure as hell don't any way we have a visitor" Naruto replied still smiling.

" **Is it that Cloudman person" **kurama said mentally worried.

" Yes it is me. look I need you're help training Naruto. Want to help?" Cloudman asked.

" **Why would I help you or the kit you can die a thousand deaths for all I care I'm not scared of you"** Kurama said through pride but in honest he was terrified of the man.

" I know your are terrified of me, your tails and ears or down showing fear. look I'm ganna make a deal with you if you help" Cloudman smiling to try an make this easy.

" **What kind of deal are we talking about"** Kurama said weather this would be good or bad.

" You will be free" Cloudman was interrupted buy naruto. "No way in hell will I let this fur ball out!"

"**Who you calling fur ball you worm you are nothing without me"** Kurama screamed at naruto.

"Its because of you my life was a living hell and if it wasn't for me you would still be under Madara's control you owe me a lot" naruto shouted back.

"**Oh you mother fu"** Kurama was interrupted by Cloudman

"Would you two shut up!" Cloudman roared

Naruto was surprised by Cloudman's sudden out burst he seemed to be a very calm person. He must have gotten carried away with his argument with Kurama. Kurama was thinking the same he really didn't want to get on this mans bad side so he would just accept what ever the deal was.

" Good now that I have your attention I can cut to the chase. The deal for the kyubi is that he will be freed but only as a waist sized fox with all his tails if he helps naruto when ever he needs it. That sound fine" Cloudman waited for the two to respond naruto agreed as well as the kyubi. Cloudman had a smile but released some killer intent as he said. "However if you CAUSE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THE VILLAGE OR NARUTO YOU WILL DIE AND NARUTO WILL GET ALL YOUR POWER!"

Kurama nodded scared out of his mind.

"Good now that we got that out of the way if you keep the guidelines of the deal then we will be friends in no time now send the healing ability's that you have to naruto's brain so his mind will adapt properly. Come on Naruto." Cloudman took naruto out of naruto's mindscape and into his apartment.

Real world

"Ok now to training field 9" Cloudman said and in an instant they were at the training field

"So if my calculations are correct you should be able to gain complete body control, by sundown if you train none stop to do so I'm ganna go see the Hokage ill be back soon to help if you need it. see ya" and with that Cloudman left. Naruto got to work.

Hokage tower

"ANBU go look for naruto I can not find him with my crystal ball"

"HAI!" they all said but then Cloudman appeared and said

"No need for that he is at training ground 9."

"What the who are you and how did you get here with out me sensing you." Hiruzen said a little worried of the intimidating man.

"My name is Cloudman and I am here to help train naruto and prepare him for what is to come."

Hiruzen was thinking of the odd name but knew name was just a title and could fool someone his ANBU were thinking the same.

"What kind of training and may you tell me why you call your self Cloudman"

"I am here to train naruto to become physically fit as for why I call my self Cloudman is simple I control the clouds." Cloudman responded

"Well I could infer that but if that is all you can do you don't seem that powerful." Hiruzen said bluntly.

"Well I wouldn't be that powerful if it weren't for the supernatural spirit and angel inside of me." Cloudman responded with a grin.

"A what inside you" Hiruzen gaped at what he heard

"A supernatural spirit and angel inside me because of them I can control the clouds down to the molecular structure and turn the clouds into a weapon, building or any other thing I wish. I can make the clouds stronger than titanium or make them disappear entirely and when I enter cloud spirit mode I become stronger faster and I can breath in space, and for the angel mode I can destroy whole universes if I wish but I am pure of heart so I don't cause damage unless provoked."

Hiruzen an the ANBU almost fainted at his power

"Now if the root ninja would leave now I will not do anything to you." Cloudman said as a black shadow leapt out the window. Hiruzen was surprised he didn't sense the foot ninja there. "Now I am going to see how naruto is doing, oh by the way some friends of mine are going to come help as well and will take other students like I have done with naruto so provide a slot of land for us some where, one has a golden look around him, the other has war paint on his body, my wife has all red cloths, and the last that you will not miss is my friend Ulta Beast and trust me you will know its him when you see him see ya Hokage" and Cloudman again disappeared

"Should we follow him?" one of the ANBU asked

"No we don't know what he is capable of so lets get on his good side and go get the biggest available slot of land for him and his friends." Hiruzen replied thinking about what he was going to do.

With naruto

"Whoa you already have proper body control I was only gone for an hour." Cloudman was shocked

"Hehe kyubi made sure my brain adapted faster for some reason. So now that I have proper body control will you give me back my ability to go into sage mode and the rasenshuriken?" Naruto asked wondering if Cloudman could give it back to him.

" Sure hold still for a sec." Cloudman said putting his hand above Naruto's head. In a brief moment Naruto felt his old powers return. "Oh and here is a uniform with gravity seals and it already weighs over 50 pounds so enjoy."

"This is awesome now i look like you cloud sensei and you even switched the silver with orange i love it! So how about you start training me." Naruto asked eagerly

"Sorry not to today I will start training you tomorrow. You look tired so I will take you to get some ramen and you can meet some old friends along the way. Oh by the way do you think I should keep my spiky hair up or down?" Cloudman asked

Naruto never paid much attention to the mans face since his attire seemed different but when he look closer his hair including his eye brow hair was silver and the front had some hair strands in a d shape and another piece extending past his ear to his right and had a medium sized widows peak and the back of his head hair was spiked going outward but in the middle of it was a mush longer thinner piece of hair.

"I think you should just leave it. It looks cool"

"Thanks oh what would you say if I had a few friends of mine coming here to help out?" Cloudman asked

"Wait there are more like you!" Naruto was baffled

"Yes there are they are also super strong, not as strong as me at my full power but easily strong enough to destroy a whole universe." Cloudman said bluntly.

Naruto's mouth dropped at what he heard that there were more people almost as strong as Cloudman.

"Oh and they will take on other personal students like I am with you. My wife Ultranova will also help out Hinata." Cloudman added smiling

Naruto forgot about Hinata while he was training. Cloudman's wife was going to train his future wife made him happy. The last time Naruto saw Hinata was when she sacrificed her self to save naruto against Tobi's strongest attack. _"this time I will protect you Hinata-Chan" _naruto thought

"And Ultranova just met Hinata." Cloudman said out loud

Mean while with Hinata

Hinata was wondering through the streets on her way back home from the academy. She was thinking how today's sparring would go. She was scared to face her father and the elder's.

"_I have to get stronger for naruto-kun" Hinata thought_

Hinata was walking through an empty street when someone was suddenly walking next to her.

"Hello there Hinata its an honor to meet you." the woman said.

Hinata was startled by the woman's sudden appearance. She looked at the woman seeing what she looked like. The had a red martial arts gi but her belt was at her stomach and was three inches thick and her gi extended past it to the middle of her thighs to look like a loose skirt and her pants were red as well and went down to her ankles and had wraps with red kung fu shoes and she had no sleeves her hair was long and light red, her eyes were red as well (A/N guess what element she controls) she then looked at Hinata and smiled

"Let me introduce my self I am Ultranova and I am here to take you as my own personal student"

Hinata was not sure what to think of Ultranova she seemed trust worthy but would see what would come of this.

With Naruto

"Ultra Beast, Chi Master, and Goldman have meet they're students as well. I wonder who they will pick." Cloudman told naruto

Naruto ate 25 bowls of ramen which Cloudman had enough money for and then he returned home. Tomorrow was a day of from the academy and Naruto could not wait to train with Cloudman especially after Cloudman told him he would train with Hinata. Tomorrow would be a good day.

-next day-

Naruto woke up to find breakfast had been made and more was still being made form Cloudman. Naruto had never actually known what Cloudman's powers were but food was appearing out of no where. Cloudman looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto's table was filled with a feast some ramen and bunches of other foods he had never seen before.

"Its about time you got up breakfast is ready. Were ganna have a long training session so you need to eat a lot." Cloudman said

"Thanks I'm starving after the training from yesterday and also since I started to train after going back in time, ramen just wasn't enough for me Hehe." Naruto responded

"Ya sorry to put you through so much in one day … well technically it was a few years haha. Oh send an image of this to your mindscape I'm sure Kurama would love it." Cloudman pointed to a steak with seasoning

"Sure." Naruto sent the image to his mindscape and the Kurama roared with happiness

"Now that I got that out of the way, Naruto I plan on teaching you as much as possible if you work hard enough you may be able to defeat me in my first form and push me to my spirit mode" Cloudman was interrupted by Naruto

"Spirit what?" Naruto asked confused

"Oh right it forgot to tell you what my powers were before my bad. Basically I contain a supernatural spirit and an angel inside me. The cloud spirit which gives me my power travels through the multi verse searching for a new host, and I am the current one and strongest one of all. "

"What!"

"Yeah my power is just under that of my God."

"Wait your almost as strong as Kami!"

"Yes, well my God that is. My God is different than yours he is known as the God of gods"

"The God of gods?"

"yep. Well now that you have eaten your breakfast shall we go I will meet you at the training grounds at 10 I have to meet with my friends to see how they plan to train your friends"

"Ok see you then". Cloudman went to see his friends. Cloudman sent a telepathic message for them to meet him in space. When they all got there he started to explain what would happen and to see what his friends Chi Master Ultra Beast Goldman and Ultra Nova had in plan for there students training

Chi Master has an unlimited amount of chi and can do anything he wants with it like Cloudman can with his clouds and is a descendent of a former Cloudman. He is of Indian and Chinese decent has great respect and pride for both sides and so has Indian colored skin with Indian warrior paint on his arms shoulders cheeks' sides and hand prints in his Pecs. He is the most physically toned of the three has a Chinese straw hat and braded Chinese hair. Kung fu belt and pants with kung fu shoes and has a yinyang on the fight side of his pants

Ultra Beast can transform into anything he wants and is a descendent of the Cloudmen's strongest enemy he has red skin two horns attached to the eyebrow part of his head has a black vest with a yinyang on it has martial arts pants no shoes showing his feet with talons two demon wings and a demon tail and has a Mohawk. He had fangs and claws as well

Goldman the cocky bastard of the group controls metal of all kinds can make anything he wants with metal as well he calls himself Goldman because gold is a rare metal and he praises himself to much and is always trying to beat Cloudman. Has all his cloths and skin colored gold has a single bang across his face and a piece of cloth around his head (A/N it is similar to Rambo) a traditional karate gi with a yinyang on his right side with no sleeves showing his shoulders and arms. Has really baggy pants and martial arts shoes and his hair is strait up and spiky till one strand is standing up.

Ultra Nova Cloudman's wife and controls fire even better at technique then Cloudman.

Chi Master, Ultra nova, Ultra Beast, and Goldman are all the same strength and if they fight one on one it always ends in a draw. Cloudman was dieing to see who they picked as students and could not wait to see how Ultra Beast's students reacted to see him. This was going to be funny. "Look guy's we have to keep the timeline the same as much as possible or who knows what may happen." Cloudman said

"Got it how are we going to keep this secret though I mean if we train our students to be as strong as you have planed some one is going to notice a 13 year old that is strong enough to destroy the world" chi Master said respectfully.

"Ya I mean there are a few problems .. Ok a lot of problems with how strong you want them to be I should have come up with a plan." Goldman was interrupted by every one except Cloudman when they all screamed

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey no need to yell at each other we are friends I see why you have a problem with me making them strong enough to handle my first form on a one on one fight. don't worry I will make sure it that our training them stays secret. The main reason I want them that strong is because He is here as well." Cloudman finished slightly worried and that was made worse when all the others scream in horror

"WHAT HE CANT BE HERE I THOUGHT HE COULD NOT GO PAST THAT BARRIER YOU MADE!"

"I'm afraid so he found away around it. I'm not surprised he and I are connected so he must have made his energy the same as mine and slipped through … **ARGH HE COULD HAVE BEEN A LEGEND OF THE CLOUDMEN IF HE HAD NOT CHOSEN THE SECOND OPTION!**" Cloudman roared in anger. For when the new host for the new Cloudman is called the old has one of two options to either die or turn evil. A Cloudman is to be pure of heart and is to never do an evil thing but the Cloudman before the current one was from a species that was 20 times more power hungry then us human's so when the time came he chose the second option becoming the second Dark Cloudman.

"Cloudman calm down your anger is getting the best of you cannot enter the angel demon mode that way remember!" Ultra Beast said trying to calm down Cloudman.

"**I KNOW THAT BUT MY CONTROL SLIPS THE CLOSER HE IS TO ME AND THAT CAN CAUSE ME TO AWAKEN THAT MODE!**"Cloudman's left eye started to turn demonic looking the eye had a simular appearance to that of the Rennigan but was more triangular and his power at that point could be felt across the universe when Ultra nova put her arms around him and asked him to calm down.

"Cloudman please calm down you are in control of that mode it needs your body to exist remember your are the one in charge." Cloudman's and Ultra Nova's love for each other was unmatched and her touch instantly calmed him down

"Thanks every time I feel your touch my anger vanishes completely." Cloudman said.

"Oh man your ganna make me sick." Goldman said and when he did Ultra Beast and Chi Master started to kick the hell out of him. Cloudman laughed and told them to stop so they could finish the meeting he had 30 minutes left before he and Ultra Nova had to meet Naruto and Hinata to train them

"So Chi Master who will your student's be?" Cloudman asked

"I have chosen Neji Hyuuga, Lee, and Shikamaru as my students since Lee can not use his chakra his Chi version will be his primary strength. Neji will be able to use his other jutsu's easier this way, and Shikamaru is able to learn things easily." Chi Master replied with serious face

"Good choice, ok next Goldman."

"I only took Sasuke as my student" Goldman said confident about his one choice student.

"Perfect an over confident teacher for an over confident student" Cloudman said smiling. Goldman smiled back.

"Ok Ultra Nova you"

"Hinata" she replied looking happy with what was going to happen next.

"Hey how come she get's one choice when you mock me about choosing one student." Goldman said not knowing what was going to happen.

"Because someone wants to teach as well. Oh by the way look behind you." Cloudman said trying to keep his face serious.

"What do you me-ARGH!" Goldman got tackled from behind by Super Nova.

"He means that 'm going to have students as well and I wanted to teach the majority of the girls but I gave Hinata to Ultra Nova." Super Nova smiled at her boyfriend Goldman as every one laughed.

Super nova was the little sister of Cloudman and she also controlled fire but only the younger version of the fire spirit that is in Ultra Nova. The had shoulder length hair. The martial arts gi was the same as Ultra Nova's but she had a sleeve to mimic her brother Cloudman.

"Hey bro what did I miss."

"Nothing much just the plan I already told you. You will train Ino Tenten and from what you told me Sakura when she proves her self worthy." Cloudman told every one.

"Yes I would train Sakura sooner but she is way to big of a fan girl in this point."

"Ok lastly Ultra Beast who did you choose and this is going to be an amazing story" Cloudman formed a video camera and set it on a stand a few feet away. "and record." every one even Ultra Beast laughed at this.

"I chose Shino, Kiba, and Choji" Ultra Beast said as every one waited to hear what happened when he went to recruit them.

"Well this one is has got to be the weirdest one yet."

_Flash back_

"_Shino what's wrong you seem worried some" somehow Kiba could see that even with Shino's face covered._

"_My bugs they stopped moving for some reason they are screaming in terror about some huge power near by." Shino replied._

"_what! Lets go find someone for help."_

"_Could I be of assistants?" Choji walked in front of them._

"_Well safety in number's right." Kiba said._

"_Right now lets get going." Shino replied._

"_Well if you leave now I wont be able to recruit you." Ultra Beast said be hind them. Shino, Kiba, and Choji got into a fighting stance to get ready but automatically looked terrified at the man. As Ultra beast walked towards them Shino, Kiba and Choji ran of screaming as they were passing the street's making a run for the Hokage's office. The whole time Ultra Beast used his invisibly ability to follow them and be undetected. When they got to the Hokage they were horrified asking the Hokage to protect them._

"_What has gotten all of you so scared." he asked ._

"_Me!" Ultra Beast appeared in front of them smiling showing his fang's and arm's in the air. Everyone's reaction was price less. All the ANBU fainted from terror as well as did the kids, Hiruzen was terrified but realized he must be one of the friends of Cloudman's and had got the kid's to stop being scared and told them that Ultra Beast was here to help train them._

_Flash back ends_

"HAHA that was great, Well we got to go." Cloudman said as he and Ultra Nova left.

" We should get to our students as well." Chi Master said serious again.

"Ok see you guy's later" Goldman said and every one left.

With Naruto

"Five minutes till we start training, oh man I cant wait!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata was also walking there when she saw Naruto and was scared to get closer but as she was about to go to another training ground thinking Ultra Nova meant to say a different training ground but as she was about to leave Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata-Chan your new teacher was coming here to right so is min he told me that we would be training together.

"What training with Naruto-kun this is big no matter what I can not faint" Hinata thought as she walked towards Naruto." H- hel-lo n-aruto-k-un. H- how a- are y you?" Hinata asked

"I'm fine. You don't need to be so shy around me I mean if were ganna train together then we should get to know each other." Naruto said trying to hold in his happiness to see Hinata alive.

"R-right n-naurto-kun" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Your stuttering again."

"Right I'm sorry I'll try not to." she said happy that Naruto seemed to want to be her friend"Well I see you two have gotten ready." Cloudman said as he and Ultra Nova walked to the two. Naruto's mouth dropped when he saw Ultra Nova.

"Whoa Cloudman who's the extremely hot chick" Naruto said the one sentence he would regret for ever after Hinata told Naruto w\her name was Ultra Nova he paled remembering she was Cloudman's wife.

" I mean I am so sorry please forgive me Ultra Nova ." He tried to ask for forgiveness.

"It's not me you should be worried about." she replied confusing Naruto since most of the time girls beat him up after saying that but remembered he was in Cloudman's presence. He saw Cloudman's eyes turn completely red and he high tailed it out of there. About an hour passed when they as in Cloudman carrying Naruto upside down by his leg.

"That Naruto was your cardio training. Your lucky I can't hurt you for it is against my contract with the spirit and angel." Cloudman said staring at Naruto.

"right remind me to tell them thank you if I ever see them." Naruto said panting

"So Ultra Nova what did you train Hinata in?" Cloudman asked

"I fixed her taijutsu problem made her fighting style more flexible she still need to master it but I made her do three kata's during the attempted murder." she replied happily

"Good now that is out of the way it is time to give them the gift." Cloudman said with seriousness

"What gift Cloud-sensei?" Naruto asked confused

"Me and Ultra Nova will give you a little bit of our power so you can do the techniques we will teach you." Cloudman said looking back and forth thinking hw much to give.

"Awesome ! So I can control clouds like you do?"

"yes but only to a certain point. but you will be able to do our strongest technique ,mine is the fist of God let me show you." as Cloudman said that he charged toward's a block of metal Ultran Nova made that was the size of one of the hokage heads and when he punched it he screamed " Fist of God!" then the metal completly discintagrated.

"this technique would destroy any one depending on how strong your spiritual energy is. except for one person i know but you wont have to deal with him hoppfully. so what did you think.?"

"Sweet! Hinata-Chan can you believe this we will be unbelievably strong."

" Yes it is really cool naruto-kun"

"Ok so stand still for a sec." Cloudman said. After a few seconds Naruto got the ability to control the clouds pretty good and Hinata did the same when it came to fire.

"ok it has been five hour's of training let's call it a day but first I want to give you a lesson in chi," Cloudman said

"What's chi is it like chakra?" Naruto asked

"Yes it is like chakra only difference is it is easier to access than chakra." Ultra Nova said

"Yes and instead of making hand signs that could take awhile with chi you can access it when ever you want for example." Cloudman said lifting his hand and an energy blast came out of his hand destroying most of the are he pointed it at shocking the two kid's. "Chi is the life source of all things."

"Well that is chi in a nutshell. even lee could use chi" Cloudman said

"Awesome it looks cool when will you teach us this stuff?" Naruto asked

"Tomorrow so go home and get some rest and have a big dinner tonight. Oh and Ultra Nova could you walk Hinata home and tell her father to meet me here tomorrow at seven p.m." Cloudman said

"Sure thing." she replied

"Ok Naruto ill make you a big diner tonight. There will be plenty of ramen." Cloudman said

"YAAA! Can Hinata join as well." Naruto asked

"Better yet why don't you two go to Ichiraku's yourself to while me and Ultra Nova will go see Hinata's father now instead of tomorrow." Cloudman implied

"Ya that would be better! What do you say Hinata-Chan want to go with me"

"Sure naruto-kun." thanks to the power Hinata got from Ultra Nova she wasn't as shy

"Cool see you two later." Ultra Nova said

After Naruto and Hinata ate Naruto was walking Hinata home when they heard something behind them. When they turned around they saw a tall very big build demonic figure he looked like Cloudman's left side did when he reversed back time he had sic demon wings as well.

"Let me introduce my self I am Dark Cloudman and I am hear to kill you " he said darkly

Cliffhanger time

And that is the end of chapter one I tired to make this chapter longer but I failed

Anyway review and tell me what you think of the OC's power's

cloudman: you know people wont review this time too you know

me: i dont care im just getting your story out with naruto

cloudman: your not useing proper spelling

me:... I DONT CARE!

cloudman:(slap)

me: ... i hate you

cloudman: i know


End file.
